justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anonymous230385
This page has been archived for convenience. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1, Archive 2 and Archive 3. GMRE (talk) 08:58, April 15, 2018 (UTC) What was the mistake? Can you check this out? Do you have a PS3? Game director interview Hi there, my name's Don. I run the YouTube channel Game Brain. I recently interviewed Just Cause 2's Game Director Magnus Nedfors. The interview is now packaged into a nice 10 minute video on my channel. I thought you might find it interesting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx9QOY8umjo I invested maybe 100 hours into Just Cause 2, and it's one of my all-time favourite titles, so it was great to quiz Magnus on the ins and outs of designing the grappling hook. I think you'll find some of his answers fascinating. Let me know what you think! Don :Um hi :...as previous installments have shown, the grappling hook is basically as important to the series as Rico is :The video is quite interesting with the video montage from Just Cause (1) and Just Cause 2 :This interview definitely looks good :I'm actually fairly busy with college work these few days, so Admin GMRE might be able to give you a better opinion :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:36, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Your ban of User:SpartanEditor777 (and several other users) Aforementioned user did notice this today and wrote about it on our Discord, so I checked the contribution logs and found no evidence for the reason you'd given. In fact, there were three weeks without any edits before the blocking happened. I did also not find any evidence on Discord for that matter of that happening. In conclusion, I removed the block. Is there any evidence for the reason you provided? ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 09:24, March 29, 2019 (UTC)) : In fact, checking the block log this particular ban was only one of several instances of bans that seem questionable, let alone based on expiry dates. All of them by you. In one case, no reason was provided at all. For the other cases, evidence for editing in bad faith was also missing. And some users that were banned had not made an edit in more than one month. I removed the bans I found highly questionable, but it's regardless all logged. Have mostly not checked the banned IPs. Since this is not the the first instance that this has been pointed out, you might want to respond to this. This is deeply worrying. ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:09, March 29, 2019 (UTC)) :: Update: I think I found why. Good to know that you aware of the issue and are working on it. I wish you the best. For now however, due to this incident, I think it's best that your powers are stripped away for a while, because things like this happening is very damaging to our community. I am waiting for User: GMRE's input on this. ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:26, March 29, 2019 (UTC))